In The Beginning
by EmiliexHansenx
Summary: Genesis has to be the mentor of a new 3rd class SOLDIER. But that's not the problem, the problem is that his student is a GIRL. And Genesis does not approve girls in SOLDIER. But what happens when it turns out that they might need each other?GenesisxOC ZackxOC
1. Chapter 1 Something's wrong

**In The Beginning**

Genesis has to be the mentor of a new 3rd class SOLDIER. But that's not the problem, the problem is, that his student is a GIRL. And Genesis does not approve girls in SOLDIER. But what happens when it turns out, that she's not that bad…?

(My very first fanfic, please be nice ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ONE<strong>. Something's wrong.

* * *

><p>"WHAT? I didn't sign up for this shit!" Genesis was standing next to Angeal, who just looked far too pleased, and screamed at Lazard.<p>

Two days ago he and Angeal had made a contract about joining the new Mentoring Program at ShinRa. Genesis hadn't thought much about it though; it wasn't the worst thing that could happen. Just help a _male_ 3rd class, to reach 1st class.  
>He certainly didn't expect to end up with some <em>female <em>SOLDIER. Are girls even allowed in SOLDIER? Genesis thought. And of course Angeal got a boy.

Lazard sighed heavily behind his big desk. "Look, she's a skilled SOLDIER, and I think it would be a good thing, if she got a personal trainer", Genesis stared at the director as if he was growing out an extra head.  
>"Girls shouldn't be here!" He growled. "And why can't Angeal cope with her?!" Angeal shot him a death glare, which the redhead completely ignored. Lazard sighed again.<p>

"Because, Genesis, I am your superior, and you don't ask your superiors questions about their decisions". Genesis could feel that the man in front of him was beginning to lose his patience.

_And I'm going to lose my temper!_ He thought.

"I'm not doing this, Lazard", he stated, matter of fact.  
>Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Angeal sigh and look at ceiling.<br>He knew he was being very unfair, and very dramatic, but he actually didn't care. Why should he deal with the girl?

"Genesis! You've signed the contract, a deal is a deal! Both of you are standing right here tomorrow morning, meeting your students. The end! Now get out of my office", Lazard turned his attention to the big pile of papers in front of him, and began to read, and sign them.

Genesis opened his mouth to tell him, that he wasn't finish, but Angeal dragged him out, and closed the door. "That is unbelievable!" He declared. "Genesis, seriously? Just because you have to mentoring a girl, it doesn't mean your life's over", his friend said, as he led them down the hall, and into Sephiroth's office.  
>"You only say that, because you got a boy, Angeal" Genesis hissed. Sephiroth looked up from the report he was reading. "What's all that about?" He asked coolly. Angeal placed himself in a black leather chair. "His new student is a girl", he said. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "And why is that bad? We only have about 5 female SOLDIERs, you should feel honored".<p>

"Honored? Really Seph? _REALLY_?!" Genesis sputtered. "Calm down, for Gaia's sake!" Angeal said in an annoyingly tone.

The general completely ignored the redhead's outburst.  
>"But who did you get assigned then?" Sephiroth asked.<br>"A 3rd class SOLDIER, called Zackary Fair", Angeal answered, "He's 18, and one of the best in his classes". Sephiroth nodded and turned his gaze on Genesis, who just stared back – blankly.

"I don't know what her name is, I don't even remember Lazard tell me", he said in a reproachful tone.

"Oh, he didn't, Genesis, he didn't had the chance to, because you began to shout in the second he said _'she'_" Angeal told with amusement written all over his face. Sephiroth just chuckled - much to the commander's annoyance.  
>"Just be grateful, you didn't have the time to join the Mentoring Program," Genesis snapped.<p>

"I certainly am, my friend".

Genesis snorted. "I will bet 200 gils, that the girl slept with Lazard, since he's letting her join the god damn grogram,"  
>Angeal eyed him, "don't be a dick, Genesis"<p>

* * *

><p>Skylar Williams had a secret; the <em>real <em>reason why she wanted to be a 1st class.  
>She would do anything to keep her secret safe. No one knew, and no one should ever know.<br>Her childhood hadn't been great. In the school, the other girls had bullied her. Her mother didn't care about her, and mostly she was looking after herself.  
>She had always had a hard time trusting people… and herself. When she got older, she never knew what she wanted to do.<p>

Skylar Williams was afraid. Very afraid and all alone. All the unforgettable events from her past wouldn't let go of her, no matter how hard she ever tried.

And then, one day she walked past a man who was standing on a street corner, with some posters and proclaiming about something called _SOLDIER.  
><em>

"_All brave men joins SOLDIER, all brave men want to be a legend and a hero, just like The General!"_ The man had shouted out.

Sky had been curious and grabbed a poster. A beautiful man with long silvery hair was covering the piece of paper. _"General Sephiroth – The great hero of our planet"_  
>The poster had read. And right there, right there on a street corner, Sky found out, that she wanted to be a SOLDIER. A warrior. She would learn how to defend herself. She saw it as the only way out of her unhappy state. If she'd become a 1st class SOLDIER – no one would ever dare touching her. She needed the feeling of being safe.<p>

It was, of course, difficult for her to get into ShinRa, let alone SOLDIER, but miraculously she had managed. She had made it from Cadet, to a real SOLDIER. But the journey towards her goal; to become a 1st class, was still very long, and it was going to be tough, she knew that. Sky was indeed very lucky to be one of the only two's, who got assigned to a mentor. A _first class_ mentor.

She actually didn't thought she would stand a chance next to all those strong male SOLDIERS, but anyway, she had visited Director Lazard, and told him why she wanted to join the Mentoring Program. Much to her surprise, he had been impressed. He had told her that she, along with another, was the only one who had confronted him with it, and given an explanation to why she wanted it. He told her that her chances were pretty good.

And now, she was going to meet her new mentor I the morning. She was excited.  
>She had been told that she was going to live with him, because of the tough schedule, so when she got back from the Materia Class, to her little room on the lower floors; Sky began to pack her little belongings.<br>When she was done, she went to take a shower. With a grateful sigh she slipped out of the uncomfortable uniform. For a while she just stood in front of the mirror, and looked at herself. The lots of training had done well to her body. She met her own eyes in the mirror, pale blue, framed by natural dark, long eyelashes. Her hair was a pale blond, and she usually wore it up in a ponytail. Some of the other (albeit very few) girls around, had cut theirs, but Sky just couldn't get herself to do it. She wasn't very vain at all, but she had to admit that her blond, silky hair did make her feel pretty.

When she went to bed that night, she really couldn't relax. Soon, she would be a step closer to become the very first, female 1st class SOLDIER.

What Skylar Williams didn't know, was that her plans would show to turn out not quite as she had in mind, in the beginning.

* * *

><p>Very first chapter :-D I hope you liked it!<br>Please let me know what you think!

Reviews will make me se happy and grateful ^^

xx


	2. Chapter 2 Quit the honor

**In the beginning  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter TWO. <strong>Quit the honor.

* * *

><p>"Don't expect me to start easy out on the girl, Lazard", Genesis said in a-matter-of-fact-voice. "She joined SOLDIER, and then she'll just have to cope with the hard training".<p>

"I think she is aware of that, Genesis", Lazard replied flatly. "But don't be rude to her", he added with an icy glare.

_He has defiantly slept with her _Genesis thought dryly. "I'll behave just in the way I want!" He snarled. "Please, relax, try and get the best out of it, will you", Angeal said. Genesis turned to look at his childhood friend in an offended manner.

"I am going to have a girl…. No, I'm going to _live_ with a girl, Angeal, and you ask me to relax?!"

"SHUT UP GENESIS!" Lazard shouted. Lazard never shouted. Genesis straightened up a little and cleared his throat. "No need to get all hysterical, Director", he said. Both Lazard and Angeal just stared at him in disbelief.

Okay, maybe he was the one hysterical and overreacting a little, but of course he would rather die, than ever admit it. A man had to hold on to his principles.

"Your students will arrive in 2 minutes. Have you cleared a room in your apartments?" Lazard raised an eyebrow. Both SOLDIERs nodded. "Good, and remember that your students still have their normal classes, but I will make sure to change their schedules, so it will fit with yours better. Here, this is the report on Zackary Fair and the report on Skylar Williams", Lazard handed Genesis a paper folder.

_Hmm… So that's her name, Skylar Williams._

"Nowremember to make them feel comfortable in your apartments, right?" Lazard only looked at Genesis at this point. Genesis ignored him.

"Genesis, I hope you really do try to…" Lazard began, but was cut off by a knock on the door. Both Genesis and Angeal straightened up, and Lazard called "come in".

A young boy with spiky black hair, big purpleblue eyes and an enormous smile planted on his face, literally bounced into the office. He was followed by _the girl_, and Genesis couldn't help but blink a few times. He would be lying big time, if he said the girl was ugly. She was pretty, no… she was beautiful. Her hair was the color of sunkissed, shiny blond. Her eyes were light blue, and filled with excitement, they were framed by long dark eyelashes, her lips were a natural shade of pink, and her cheeks a little blushed. She was cute.

_Damn it. _

It only took Genesis a second to get all those details in, a skill that had taken ages to learn. She would never know that he in a second had gaped over her beauty.

Both Zackary and Skylar made a salute at their superiors. "Alright then…" Lazard began.  
>"Angeal Hewley, this is Zackary Fair, Zackary, this is Angeal Hewley". Genesis watched with amusement, as the boy's smile grew even wider and how his eyes shone.<p>

_Probably a fan._

"Sir! I have to say that you are my idol, my hero, and I want to become…" The happy boy was cut off by Angeal, who was slightly chuckling. "Easy SOLDIER", he laughed, "I'm on first name basis with my students Zackary; just forget the 'sir' thing". The boy was one big smiley, a shining smiley. "Call me Zack, then", he beamed.

_Not fair, Angeal get the happy smiling…puppy like boy, and I get…_

"Skylar Williams, this is Genesis Rhapsodos, Genesis, this is Skylar Williams", Lazard said. Genesis just made a quick nod to the girl. "Feel free to call me Genesis", he said in a flat voice. He really didn't care whether she'd call him sir or not. "Sky, then", she answered. Just as flat. Genesis arched an elegant eyebrow at her. "Right, now get out and get to know each other", Lazard said in a weird, too happy voice. He sounded like they were about to go on a date or something.

_Lazard and all his 'ShinRa are one big, happy family crap! _

Genesis went out the door without looking at Sky, he just expected her to follow. She did.  
>Her bags were placed outside the door, along with Zack's.<br>She picked up her things, and Genesis didn't offer any help.

_She has to learn this isn't going to be easy._

In silence they entered one of the elevators, and Genesis pushed the button of floor 49th. Being one of the only and best 1st class SOLDIERs sure did have its privileges.

The girl didn't exactly look pleased, to stand in an elevator with him, but she didn't look scared or angry either. Which was a good sign, after all he had to cope with her for quite some time now. The doors finally slid open with a 'ding'.  
>"This way", Genesis told her and went down the corridor to their left. He stopped in front of a dark metal door. He pulled out his keycard, slid it through the electronic lock, and the door clicked open.<br>He pulled it open some more and let Sky enter his apartment.

_I am so going to regret this._

* * *

><p>Genesis Rhapsodos' apartment was cool. Frankly, it was the fanciest home, Sky had ever seen.<p>

It was all steel, dark wood, glass and light. The back wall was all glass, with a lovely view over all of Midgar. His couches were of black, soft looking leather, his coffee table was of dark wood, with a tabletop of glass. A ridiculously big, and very thin, flat screen was standing on a TV table, matching his coffee table. Everything seemed so clean and perfect.

Genesis led Sky down a hallway, and opened a door. "This is you room now", he said.  
>Sky walked in. It was very plain; bare, white walls, a double bed with white sheets. A closet and a dresser stood side by side against one of the walls. She dumped her bags on the bed. She had never slept in a double bed before. Genesis entered as well, and opened another door, on the other side of the bed.<p>

"This is your private bathroom", he said. Sky looked in; it was also very plain, white toilet, white sink, white shower cabin, white bathtub. _Uh Bathtub! Nice._

"Let me show you the rest of the apartment".

Genesis showed her around his place. He just lived so nice! Sky didn't dare touching anything. The kitchen looked like it had never been used, and when she saw his bedroom, she moped. One of the walls were painted a dark red, his big king size bed was made of a beautiful dark wood color, the sheets were black silk, and another flat screen hang on the red wall. It was just so… so complete. He told her this is was the only room she wasn't allowed to enter.

"Otherwise, you have free access to the kitchen and the TV, you can do whatever you want to your room, paint it purple if you like. And here's you keycard", Genesis pulled out a dark blue platinum-card.

"Keep it to yourself, I really don't want to find some random idiot lying on my couch, one day", the commander said in serious tone. Sky was close to chuckle, but thought it probably wouldn't be the best idea. "Training starts tomorrow", with that turned and went out of the door.

_This is could be a challenge… but I guess I just have to get to know him. Oh! I have to buy paint for my room. _

* * *

><p>Genesis dashed into Sephiroth's office and threw himself in a black leather chair. The silver haired didn't even look up from his paperwork.<p>

"What is it?" He asked, Genesis rubbed his forehead, "I don't think this is going to be good, Seph," he said. "And why is that so? If I may ask,"  
>"Well, It's just... I don't know, it really just bothers me that she is a girl,"<p>

Sephiroth looked at him, "Genesis, may I introduce you to the modern society and a modern global company, who does support equal rights for women and men,"  
>Genesis rolled his eyes, "I know, it's just my opinion that women shouldn't be SOLDIERs - they can't handle a job like this."<p>

"Have you even seen her fight or train?"  
>"no, but I don't have to... She's a girl, enough said"<br>"Genesis, you really have to stop behaving like a brat who's not allowed to have ice-cream for dinner. You can't change it, so suck it up"  
>"...I just wished Angeal had got the girl, instead of me"<br>"Yeah, but he didn't, and I promise you, Skylar is a very talented SOLDIER and it's not for fun, that Zack AND _her, _has been chosen,"

Genesis looked at Sephiroth in confusion, "wait... How do you know that..?" Then he realized it. "You told Lazard to pick her, didn't you?" He growled. The general shrugged, "Of course I did. Look, he came to me with videos of five promising 3rd Class SOLDIERs, and asked me which two I found skilled the most. And I told him I saw great potential in Zack Fair and Skylar Williams. It's my job, Genesis,"

Genesis couldn't really argue against that. Sephiroth was right. He sighed, "I just wish she would just quit already," Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"you are pathetic," he stated. Before Genesis could answer to that, Angeal stepped in. He was smiling. "Zack is just great, I think we will get along just fine," Sephiroth smiled back, "good to hear, my friend," Genesis didn't even bother to comment. "Where is he now, then?" He just asked dryly, "he went to the mess hall to grab something to eat," Genesis just let out a "hmpfr," Angeal sighed, but was still looking quite happy, "cheer up now, she's cute,"  
>"And I am beginning to think she was only chosen because of <em>that fact<em>."

* * *

><p>Sky stared suspiciously at the brown-orange something on her plate. She wasn't really sure if it was safe to eat. She was about to stand up and throw it out, as Zack, her only friend, dumped into the chair beside her. "Hey Blondie! Had a good time with Genesis?" Sky bit her lip, "I think it could have been worse,"<p>

She thought about it for a moment. The commander hadn't seem to be very thrilled when they had met, while Angeal and Zack had clicked already. "but how is Angeal?"  
>"Angeal's just great! I feel so comfortable around him already you know, he tells jokes and he he is really nice. He's even able to mock ShinRa!" Zack beamed and Sky sent him a smile, "I am really happy for you. I hope you two will get the best out of it,"<p>

Zack looked at her, "is Genesis bad?" Sky shook her head, "No, I think I just have to get to know him, he just don't seem very interested, that's all... But this isn't about making friends, so I guess i'll be fine," she cracked her friend another smile. Zack frowned, "yeah... But Angeal actually did tell me, that Genesis can be quite a sexist sometimes, and that he has a hard time accepting girls in SOLDIER"

Sky sighed, _just what I needed._

"oh, but I guess i'll just have to prove to him, that I can make it to 1st class, right?" She smirked a little, and Zack winked, "right! Just flirt a little and you should be fine, I mean, no one can resist your beauty," Sky blushed, "oh I think he can," She got up, "I have to buy paint for my room, see you later?" "sure"

* * *

><p>"I think I can make her quit" Both Sephiroth and Angeal looked at Genesis, "I beg your pardon?" Angeal said. "Yeah, I think that if I train her really hard and all, she quits. She will realize SOLDIER isn't the place for her, and I can use my time on a really promising young man with ambitions, and then everybody's happy"<p>

"You dare sink so low," Angeal warned. "Think about your moral and your honor as a SOLDIER. You can't make her quit intentionally, in fact, you should be nice to her. Zack told me she had a kind of a tough childhood," Genesis snorted, "yeah and so did Sephiroth, but it's not like we go out of our ways to make sure he's fine all the time or letting him win every fight when we are training,"

"You know, you don't even _have_ to _let_ me win" Sephiroth said. Matter of fact. "...-"

* * *

><p>Second Chapter. Hoped you liked it! ^^<p>

Please tell me what you think :-D

xx


	3. Chapter 3 Sleeping beauty, no?

**In The Beginning**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter THREE.<strong> Sleeping beauty, no, walking beauty?

* * *

><p>Sky entered the elevator and pushed the button of the 49th floor.<p>

When she finally reached her room in Genesis apartment, she dropped down the heavy buckets with paint. She quickly changed her clothes to some old jeans and a white, too small, t-shirt.

"Okay, how do we start", she asked herself in a cheerful voice. Sky covered the floor with old newspapers; she had stolen from the ShinRa paper container. She then decided to start with the drawer and closet. She painted them white. Sky really wanted to make her room personal. This room was going to be her "save chamber". In here, she could allow herself to just relax, she could allow herself to miss her home, she could allow herself to let go of her anger, because her new mentor was being ridiculous and didn't accept female SOLDIERs.

Sky switched the brush.

To her, almost all men were the same and only thinking on one thing. All men just wanted to use everything with a nice butt and chest. Skylar had never in her life met a guy who didn't think that way, besides from Zack of course.

She usually didn't trust people, but Zack had just seemed so honest and gentle, when she'd first met him. He was the first person Sky had ever told about her childhood.

Of course she hadn't told him _that thing_. No one was ever going to know. She was too embarrassed. What wouldn't people think of her?

She was done with the closet and the drawer. Sky decided to mix the blue and the white paint, into a light blue one. Sky's favorite color was blue. She painted one wall blue, and the rest of them stayed white.

"I think we should go out tonight", Sephiroth said. Genesis and Angeal both stared at him.

_Since when has that guy begun to suggest socializing?_

"Why?" Angeal asked obviously also surprised. "Because we should celebrate, that you two have become mentors", he simply answered.

Genesis snorted. "Yeah, there's not much to celebrate then". Angeal shot him a glare. "Please stop being negative!" The red-head just shrugged

"Well, I guess I could really need to get drunk, it's been a hard day", he stated flatly. "That's interesting, to me, it doesn't seems like you've done anything", the general pointed. "Don't get him started, Seph", Angeal warned.

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Let's just meet in the parking lot in 20 minutes", with that he left Angeal's apartment. When he opened his own front door, he was greeted by a killing smell of paint. He slipped down the hallway towards his old guestroom – now occupied by a 19 year old girl. Through the, almost closed, door he saw Skylar paint one of the walls, in an adorable light blue color. She had headphones on, and probably hadn't heard him. The look on her face was very concentrated and focused.

She had little stains of blue and white paint in her hair.

Genesis hurried down in the opposite end of the hallway, afraid she might catch him looking at her. He changed his clothes to something more casual, and then crashed on the bed to read Loveless, before he had to meet with his friends. A soft knock made him jump in shock.

"Yes?" he said. Skylar stood in the door, looking a little insecure. "I…I didn't knew you were here, I'm sorry about the smell", she said. "I guess it's my own fault. After all, I was the one to tell you, you could paint your room". She nodded thoughtfully. Genesis just turned his attention back to Loveless, when she spoke again.

"Ehm, I wondered if it would be okay, if I maybe slept on your couch to night?" Genesis stared in disbelief at the blonde girl.

_What? Isn't her own room enough? Does she have to invade all of my space?_

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Because, it's not healthy to sleep in a newly painted room, and… yeah", she replied, "but it's okay if you don't like the idea, I can understand"

Genesis resisted the urge to shout into his pillow. "Well, you live here too now, do what you want"

"Thank you", she smiled a thin smile and then turned around and left. Genesis looked at the clock. He had to go now.

He told Skylar to have a good evening, and she could just take whatever she wanted, from the fridge.

The Three SOLDIERs arrived to the bar they had chosen. "I'll have a bottle of red wine, please" Genesis told the bartender. "Not smart drinking on an empty stomach, Genesis", Sephiroth pointed".

"Oh really, Mr. Holy", he just said in a not-caring voice. "Cheer up, or I'll kick your ass. We haven't come here to discuss," Angeal eyed his friend, and his expression showed that he pretty much didn't want to deal with Genesis' childish behavior at the moment. "You're right. I'm sorry… first round's on me,"

The evening went out pretty nice. Genesis wasn't as drunk as he had planned to be. But he, Angeal and Sephiroth actually had a great time together anyway. They didn't talk about their new students, as Genesis had feared. Instead they talked about missions, women, the war with Wutai… They just talked.

Angeal had always been the one to handle alcohol the best, so he drove them all home.

_Why is the lights still on in the living room?_

Genesis thought that Skylar was going to sleep on his couch. He entered his living room, to actually find her on his couch. Why didn't she turn off the lights? He wondered.

For a minute he stood there. Just looking at her. She looked so… troubled. Like something wasn't as it should be. Her mouth was a little open and he face a little frowned. Normal people would look peaceful and relaxed, while sleeping. But her, she didn't.

Genesis slightly tilted his head. _Why do I keep thinking she's beautiful? She's nothing, but a girl with too big dreams._

He retreated to his bedroom and fell asleep.

Genesis didn't know that her dreams weren't too big; he also didn't know she only had nightmares.

Genesis was startled. How could he not be? But, he would never admit it. There were so many things he wouldn't admit.

But how could she be THAT good? That was not normal for a girl her age… It was not normal for _any_ girl.

It was the next day, and Skylar's training had begun. As up warming, he had her run 6,21 miles on a treadmill. Then she had to do the usual push-ups and crunches. After some more exercising, he had thrown her straight out in a Combat-fight.

And she was good. He hated to accept the fact, that this girl actually had been better than any male cadet, he had ever trained with. Well, of course Skylar was a SOLDIER, but Genesis never would have expected so much from her.

She had this special look in her eyes. When she tried to get a punch in on him – she looked so focused, like she was looking at something else, and not him, like she was seeing something he couldn't. It was really frustrating.

Much to his irritation, she knew how to hold her poses, how to stand straight and hold her hands right. He knew she was good. And he hated it. He also knew he should be very proud, and very happy, but he just couldn't.

She asked him all the time, if she was doing the things right, she was. But Genesis couldn't swallow his pride and just tell her she was doing very well, and corrected on unimportant, little things.

"Bent your leg some more, not that much!"

"More space between your feet" "You have to back faster"

All these things he corrected on, she did perfectly fine.

_Damn I underestimated her_

After a few hours they stopped. She was sweaty and breathing quickly. It had been hard. Even for him. "We're done for today", Genesis announced. He grabbed his coat and left. As he walked towards the door, he could feel Skylar's gaze on his back.

He really was unfair.

* * *

><p>That was the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed! :-D<br>Let me know what you think, please ^^

xx


	4. Chapter 4 Mission in sight

**In The Beginning**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter FOUR. <strong>Mission in sight.

* * *

><p>"Does Angeal ever praise you?"<br>"Yeah!"

"When?"  
>"… Well, You know, when I've done something right, then he tells me, and when I've done something wrong, then he corrects me".<p>

Sky and Zack were sitting on the rooftop of the ShinRa building. It had been a whole week since her first training with Genesis Rhapsodos. And things hadn't get any better.  
>The commander did nothing to hide his 'disgust' of her, and he was really getting on her nerves. But Sky was the master of hiding her feelings. She never showed how she felt about him.<br>She sure didn't like him. She thought he was arrogant, selfish and cold and she could go on.

Sky became more and more jealous of Zack. It seemed like he and commander Hewley was about to become friends.

_Don't be jealous! This is not about getting friends; this is about becoming a 1__st__ class SOLDIER. _

"Do you want him to like you better?" Zack looked at her, and his question had completely caught her off-guard.

Did she? Did she really want him to like her? Did she need the acceptance?

"No, it doesn't matter, I don't care about what he thinks of me. I don't have to",

Sky couldn't help but think she was lying. She absolutely had no idea of why. Zack eyed her suspiciously. "It just sounds like, something is bothering you", he shrugged.

Sky thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, maybe, but It's just frustrating to know he doesn't like female SOLDIERS, and it feels like he's trying to make me quit"

Zack frowned. "That's mean!" He exclaimed. Sky couldn't agree more.

"But I do not quit, I will show him that I've sat my mark, and I intend to reach it, whatever happens".

Sky knew she sounded very confident. _Too_ confident in fact. The last week she was beginning to doubt on herself, a little. Sky needed to know when she did something right.

She needed the praise, she really needed it.

Zack chuckled. "Oh Sky, sometimes you can be so lovely, stubborn, but lovely", Sky smiled slightly at her friend beside her. It didn't matter what Genesis thought about her, not as long as she had Zack.

Zack was important to her. He was the first person she had ever trusted. He was kind and always happy.

Sky had no wish of becoming friends with Genesis. She didn't trust him and she didn't like him. She had had enough experiences with men like him, in her life. BUT, it wasn't nice to have a mentor you couldn't count on.

_Give it some time, let him discover your talent, let him praise you, let him trust in you. _

Because deep inside of her heart Sky knew the truth. She would never be able to reach 1st class, if her own mentor didn't believe in her. She might be able, physical – but never mentally, not if she didn't had the support.

If she ever wanted Genesis' acceptance, she had to make him like her some more. She had to make him _believe_ in her.

* * *

><p>"You gotta be kidding me?"<p>

"No, Genesis, I'm not and please, _please_ don't make a scene".

Angeal spoke with a low voice. Him and Genesis sat in the mess hall for their lunch break.

The redhead sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Dammit Angeal! It's way too soon", Genesis stared at Angeal, waiting for him to agree. He did not, and Genesis frowned. "Why do you think they are not prepared?" Angeal asked. "Because, it has only been a week, for Gaia's sake, Skylar is not prepared for a mission in Wutai!"

"Please lower your voice, people are staring at you"

"And I give a shit, Angeal!" Genesis rose so quick, his chair toppled. "I'm going to see Lazard, see you later", with that he stormed out of the crowded mess hall, leaving his head-shaking friend behind.

_She's going to be killed! I refuse to fight side by side with that girl on a damn mission! I refuse to sink so low! I refuse to make a fool out of myself! I refuse to go to Wutai with her!_

…_.._

"You do not refuse anything! Next Thursday, you and Skylar stands on the rooftop, ready to take off with a plane, are that clear?" Lazard had not had very much patience with him lately. It seemed like Genesis could do nothing about it. He – the red commander – was forced to go to Wutai with his apprentice, who wasn't ready at all.

"But…" He began.

"Genesis! I do not want to waste my time arguing with you! I have important work to do, get out, and I don't want to hear a single word from you, the rest of the day! In fact – for the rest of the week"

"But…"

"NO! OUT! NOW!"

Genesis was literally pushed out the door, and had it smacked right in his face.

_Damn you Lazard. Jump out from the rooftop and do us all a favor, will you? _

Genesis held back a lot of swearing as he made his way towards the elevators. He probably looked like a thundercloud because no one dared enter the elevator he had occupied.

_Good choice._

He kicked open his front door, to find Skylar sitting at the dining table with a homemade sandwich. She looked up, shocked, as a furious Genesis burst into the apartment.

Seeing her sit on _his_ chair, by _his_ table, in _his_ apartment – made him even angrier.

He didn't give her time to say anything; he just strode off towards his bedroom and smacked the door – like a pouty five year old. Very mature.

For a minute he just stood on the floor with closed eyes, counting to 100. When he was sure he could handle to see Skylar and tell her about the upcoming mission, he returned to the living room.

The blonde girl looked at him in a questionable way.

"Sorry, I had a minor discussion with the director", he said.

Skylar just nodded.

"He is sending us on a mission, next Thursday already". The girl's head lifted immediately at the news. A ridiculously big smile cracked her cute face.

"Really? Where?" She asked, eagerly. Genesis resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Wutai".

Skylar beamed by now. "I've never been in Wutai before", Genesis looked at her.

"Well, there's a reason for that. We are normally not sending 3rd class SOLDIERs to Wutai, that's why you haven't been there", he said. "I suggest we train more and harder, before the mission, it's not going to be like any other missions you have performed before." Genesis' attitude right now was not angry or defensive – now he was being drop dead serious.

"In Wutai, there's no place you can ever feel safe".

* * *

><p>"As you've learned as a cadet, our most important thing to master, is running.<p>

Sometimes you can be attacked while being unarmed, you can loose your weapon, and if you can't improvise, then you have to run. 10 miles on the treadmill."

Sky did as she was told, without any objections.

"Straighten up! Or you will hurt your back and you have to take longer steps."

Sky did as she was told, again. It was important for her to show Genesis, that she was good, that she could stand the training. That he needed to support her.

And now, with her very first mission in Wutai coming up, she would get the chance. If she succeeds this mission well, Genesis has to report it to Lazard, and hopefully Genesis will begin to put his fate in her.

_This is going to be so exciting! I can't wait to show him how I fight in the real world. _

Truth be told, Sky hadn't had much experience on the battlefield at all but how hard could it be? If she just thought of _that thing, _she could handle it.

The anger, the sorrow, the pain – she just had to focus on that.

She was almost done running. She looked at Genesis. He looked at her too, but not in a way most of the other men did. Not at all. He looked at her puzzled, thoughtful and… _impressed?_

No, no, no. She had to be mistaken. That was impossible.

Genesis hated her. He couldn't be impressed.

Could he?

No he couldn't.

"Focus!"

Three hours later Genesis told her to stop training and sit down.

"It's important that you know, Wutai is nothing compared to Nibelheim or Banora. The enemy could be behind every tree or on any cliff top. Listen, you have to be very careful and do exactly what I say, do you understand?"

"Yes", she replied.

"The Wutaian ninjas are very fast and very cunning, it's very important that you react on every little sound." Genesis looked so serious, and for once – like he cared.

"I understand". Sky tried to look as engaged as she could. Genesis eyed her. "I don't think you do", he said.

"Wutai is hell on earth."

Sky swallowed. She wanted to scream at him. Scream that he was a big asshole, that she hated him. She just wanted to _scream_.

Why couldn't he just _pretend_ to have a little fate in her?

* * *

><p>And it became Thursday.<p>

Genesis and Sky stood on the top of the ShinRa building, almost ready to go.

"The mission is to locate one of the secret bases of the H.R.W.S, also known as the "Highest ranked Wutaian Soldiers", Angeal and Zack will be there with you, the day after tomorrow. It's important that you do not attack the base, if you find it – only locate it, and when Angeal arrive, you are going to find out exactly how many they are, is that clear?" Lazard stood in front of them, wearing his ugly glasses. Genesis and Skylar nodded.

"And I assume that you have told Skylar about the terrain in Wutai?" He looked at Genesis who just nodded again, "I did, yes."

"Great, and remember, if anything bad happens, then call, alright?"

_What is this? A school-trip or a 1st degrade mission? _

"Of course, mommy", Genesis said sarcastically. The director ignored the comment. "Yeah Yeah, be careful and report back to me when you return, and remember this is a 1st degrade mission, and it's important for Skylar to see, how the 1st are working, which kind of missions you get, and how you deal with tough situations,"

"Yes, I understand,"

Genesis told Skylar to get onboard, and just as he was about to follow, Lazard grabbed his shoulder.

"I swear, if you do not look after your student, properly… Well, it wouldn't look good on your report, Rhapsodos", the man growled.

Genesis just stared back as he entered the plane and shut the door. He wasn't a 1st class SOLDIER for nothing, and if Lazard didn't trust him to be able to handle the mission – with a rookie – then he wouldn't have assigned him to take care of it. Genesis knew that.

* * *

><p>Wonder how it goes in Wutai? :-D<p>

let me know what you think please ^^

xx


	5. Chapter 5 Break the silence

**In The Beginning  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter FIVE<strong>. Break the silence.

* * *

><p>The sun was burning hot and Sky's feet were beginning to hurt. They had walked for hours. One time they had met a big nasty creature, but hadn't had any problems, taking it down.<p>

Genesis didn't talk much. Mostly, he just looked very unpleased, with a big frown planted on his face or he would look concentrated and focused.

Sky didn't talk much either, but the forever going silence, slowly began to bother her. Once or twice Genesis would tell her to keep her eyes and ears open, and then… Silence.

_Say something Sky, don't be afraid he might shout at you or something._

When you were a SOLDIER, you would have to work with others, learn how to cooperate, how to be a team. Of course you wouldn't always be paired up with your favorite colleges, but you'd have to be able to talk and work properly together anyway, so no one got killed. Sky would show Genesis, that she could do that.

"Why did you join SOLDIER?" She asked, before she could regret. Genesis eyed her, surprised by the silence-break.

"Because…" He began, "because it seemed like the right thing to do, I wanted to become a hero, I had heard about Sephiroth, the youngest SOLDIER of all times, and I wanted to be just like him. Back then, I had no idea we would become friends".

_Wow. That was probably the longest sentence he has ever spoken to me. I'm surprised. It goes the right way… I hope. _

Sky nodded thoughtfully. "How is he?" She asked. "As a friend?"

Now it was Genesis' turn to look thoughtful, but only for a second. "What do you mean?" He replied. Sky scratched her head.

"Is he as cold, as everyone says?" Sky did her best to ignore the icy glare she got from her mentor.

"He can be, if he is pissed off, but SOLDIERs like us, are often being misunderstood, by SOLDIERs of lower ranks".

_What does he mean with that? _

It was like Genesis felt her confusion. He looked at her, then said: "The general is a close friend of mine, _I_ know him, those to spread rumors, does _not_. Don't believe in what others say, make your own opinions."

Sky thought about it. It did make sense.

"Well, I guess you're right, but I haven't met him, yet." They came to a river and Sky watched with fascination how Genesis jumped from stone to stone, and crossed the river with so much grace. Genesis shrugged, and they carried on their walk until sunset – in silence.

* * *

><p>"It's too quiet, we can't sleep at the same time tonight." Genesis and Sky had stopped for the night in the edge of the forest. They didn't make a bonfire, because it would be too easy to be spotted. The darkness had lowered itself around them, and as soon as the sun had disappeared behind the mountains, the temperature had fallen a lot. They now had to keep warm by wrapping their coats and blankets tightly around themselves.<p>

Genesis had had a bad feeling about this mission from the very beginning, and when he became nervous, he talked. Until now, Sky had showed strength, courage and the will to cooperate. She hadn't complained once about the lots of walking, and she had even tried to lead a conversation with him. Even Genesis could se the SOLDIER potential in her. And he didn't like it.

He looked at her, careful. She stared at the dark sky, and the pale moonlight, made her look so unbelievable beautiful. He could not run from it, he could not deny it. She was so damn beautiful. Of course it didn't change Genesis' thoughts of her, but would he be able to go on like that? Would he soon begin to take her serious? He was beginning to doubt himself, which just made him frustrated and irritated.

Skylar was so talented, but it was like… it was like something wasn't right, like something was bothering her.

_Maybe because you behave like a total asshole!_

But then again, it had to be deeper; it had to be something more. Genesis wanted to find out.

"Why did _you_ join SOLDIER?" He suddenly asked. The question seemed to catch her totally

Off-guard and she looked down, hesitating. Genesis noticed, and looked at the girl, curiously.

"I… I wanted to…" She swallowed and looked at her hands, "I just… I", Genesis sighed and lost his patience, "If you ever want to reach 1st class, then you better have to come up with a good reason, and answer a little faster," he said – with just the slightest hint of annoyance.

Skylar lifted her head, stared at him for a long time, and then it was like she lost it.

"Why do you hate me so much? What's the matter with you?" She suddenly exclaimed.

_And where the hell came that from? I don't hate her! Well, maybe a little, but it isn't even personal!_

"That's no way to talk to your superiors!" Genesis snapped in frustration.

"Then give me an answer!"

"No, you give me an answer. And I've never said I hate you"

"But you don't like me either"

"Why do you care? As long as I am training with you, you don't have to…" He was interrupted.

"You just don't get it, you just don't understand. People like you, will never understand." Skylar's tone was cold, but at the same time sad.

Even if he didn't show it, Genesis was confused. He had just asked the girl, why she had joined SOLDIER – a totally normal, not offending, question. She herself had asked him the same thing, only hours ago. What the hell just happened? He told himself not to get angry.

"I will tell you what my problem is, if you will tell yours", he said. Now he was defiantly sure that something wasn't as it should be. It looked like Skylar was considering it, and then she slowly nodded.

Genesis thought about his answer for a moment.

"I just don't think that women are great as SOLDIERs. It's a dangerous and difficult job, and women shouldn't be doing things like this."

Skylar dropped her jaw. "You simply hate me, because I am a girl?" Genesis blinked. "I don't hate you, I just don't approve girls in SOLDIER. Don't take it personal."

"How can I not? I'm you apprentice! Please, the faster you help me reach 1st class SOLDIER, the faster you'll get rid of me."

_I hate women when they are being difficult. I don't know how to deal with this? _

Genesis didn't know what to say. Skylar just looked at him, her eyes big, waiting for him to answer. He didn't.

"Can't you see, that this is absolutely ridiculous?"

Genesis sighed. "The only thing that's ridiculous is that you freak out, just because I ask you a harmless, little question". Sky's eyes stared into his. It was hard to see the look in her eyes, because of the darkness.

"I don't have to tell you why I joined. You will never understand", she whispered.

In that moment, Genesis really heard the pain in her voice. He suddenly felt very guilty.

_What the hell is going on?_

Genesis remembered Angeal's words: _"You should be nice to her. Zack told me she had a kind of a tough childhood"_

"Tell me, make me understand", he suddenly said. Surprising them both with his words. Skylar stared at him, shook her head and then looked at the ground.

"It just hasn't been easy for me, nothing has, and I don't want you to dislike me even more with my self-pity, but I… I just don't want to go through the life, and feeling scared anymore. SOLDIER seemed like the perfect way to get away from it all…" She raised her head, and locked his gaze.

"I don't want to be a victim, ever again. I don't want to be afraid. I don't want to quit. I want to become a 1st class SOLDIER, because I need the feeling of being save", her voice were trembling, just a little, but it didn't matter. Genesis still wondered, what exactly Skylar meant, when she said she didn't want to be a victim again.

He was so confused and didn't know what to answer.

"But I can't do it on my own, don't you understand? I can't do it without help. Why won't you help me, Genesis?" It was the first time, she had ever spoken his name, and the sound of it, sent chills down his spine. Why – he didn't know.

He had never seen Skylar like this before. In the short time he had known her, he had just considered her as a stupid, little spoiled brat who just expected to get whatever she wanted. Genesis had never thought she would have a hard time. Well, maybe – because of her looks. All the SOLDIERs were men, and these men, always surrounded by other men, did not just let a girl like Skylar Williams walk by, without trying on something. And maybe – because of him, being an even bigger idiot.

But he didn't know she had a troubled mind.

"What is wrong?" He asked in a low voice. Skylar looked at him, frustration crossed her face. "You! You should stop being so annoyed with me, and begin to train me, like you mean it!" She was so frustrated, and Genesis was beginning to be nervous. He was so bad at handle situations like this.

He had no idea of what to say. Genesis had not been prepared for her little outbreak, and he had _certainly_ not been prepared for her _point_ in it all.

"Skylar, I just don't…"

"Then maybe you should! And stop calling me Skylar!"

"Seriously, What the hell is happening, now you tell me why you are being like this,"

Genesis was getting angry. He didn't want to sit and play guess-games with her. He wanted to know what this was all about.

She sighed heavily and rested her head in her hand. "I'm a failure. I'm nothing, but a fail! I've been failed my whole life and… What is it?"

Genesis did not look at Skylar anymore; he stood up and began to check the area. They had practically yelled at each other, and had completely forgot about being quiet.

"I can hear something", he whispered. "There's someone in there", his eyes narrowed as he stared into the forest.

_Genesis! You idiot, even a fool know how to shut up and always be on alert in goddamn Wutai!_

He couldn't think about Skylar and her problems right now, it would just have to wait.

* * *

><p>Skylar suddenly became very flustered and felt utterly embarrassed. How could she just loose control like that? It had never happened before, ever!<p>

If Genesis hadn't asked her about SOLDIER, it would never have happened. But she couldn't tell him, she just couldn't. She looked at him. His hand was clenched around his red-glowing Rapier, and his face was expressionless.

_What was I thinking? You're so stupid Sky! SO STUPID. _

"Be ready", Genesis suddenly growled, as he took a few steps back.

Sky hurried to her feet and grabbed her sword. Her heartbeat was fast, and she felt a little nervous. She would prove to Genesis now, that she could handle this, that she was good.

But before she knew it, they were surrounded by the Wutaian ninjas. Sky swallowed, and saw how Genesis just threw himself out in battle. He was so graceful, so fast and so strong.

A man came running towards her, and she quickly began to concentrate about herself. This was now or never.

She had never killed a human being, before. Never. He was bleeding, a lot. Sky watched with horror how his eyes went cold and lifeless. She thought she was going to be sick. She had just killed a man. A human.

"Skylar! Behind you!" Genesis' voice shot through the air and reached her ears, she immediately turned to see another man run towards her, sword above his head.

Sky closed her eyes at the terrible sound of metal cutting through flesh. The blood. Oh Goddess.

Genesis had it under control, he slaughtered man after man, his clothes and face were covered in blood, his blue eyes were burning with hatred. Skylar killed another. She was in shock.

_Come on! This is the enemy! Don't be such a coward, focus Sky, FOCUS!_

She closed her eyes again, thought of _that thing. _She let the pain fill her heart, the anger against _him_, the hate she felt, the loneliness, _his_ hands on _her_ body… She could do this.

She let out a small cry when she attacked the next one and brutally killed him. She saw nothing but _him. _

Another one.

_I HATE YOU!_

Another one.

_YOU RUINED MY LIFE!_

Another one.

_YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!_

Another one.

_YOU DESTROYED ME!_

Apparently she hadn't been careful enough. She didn't even notice the man sneak up on her from behind. Everything went black.

_Genesis? Help me. Please!_

* * *

><p><em><em>Dadadaaaammm! Fifth chapter done! :-D Guess it didn't go very well at all huh?

Please let me know what you think ^^

xx


	6. Chapter 6 Prove of humanity

**In The Beginning  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter SIX<strong>. Proof of humanity.

* * *

><p>"Skylar?" Oh no! God no! "This is NOT happening!" Genesis was beginning to freak out. She had been there just a minute ago! He stood in the middle of the battlefield, covered in blood, surrounded by dead people, but Sky was nowhere to be seen. Genesis didn't know if he should laugh, or start crying. For the last week, his only wish had been to get rid of her, but now - when his wish finally had been fulfilled he didn't feel happy at all. The girl had been kidnapped or maybe even <em>killed<em> on her very first mission in Wutai, and if he didn't find her, Lazard, Angeal, Zack and Sephiroth – would cut off his head, that's for sure. Besides, looking after her, was supposed to be as easy as babysitting.

Genesis was totally freaked out… How could he let this happen?

He had to call Angeal.

"It's me, something went … terribly wrong… What? No she's not dead, not yet anyway, well I don't know actually – I don't think so. Okay! Calm down Angeal! I did not get her killed! What? Yes of course I'm aware of this is Wutai! Yes, I know that! Okay, okay relax for a minute, will you? Thanks! Listen, we got attacked, we took them out, but now…-" Genesis swallowed, Angeal would go absolutely nuts.

"She's gone"

Genesis removed the phone from his ear, when his friend began to shout. "Please don't tell Lazard, Angeal! I promise I'll find her"

_This isn't going to destroy my career!_

Angeal told him, he and Zack, would be there in a couple of hours, and that he better go search for Sky, if he didn't want to end up dead.

_Why are things like these, ALWAYS happening to me? Didn't I tell her to be careful and watch herself? Yes I did. This can in no way, ever be my fault!_

But it was. He was the mentor, the teacher, it was him, who had the responsibility. And when a thing like a kidnapping happened, the one to blame, was the mentor. He hadn't look out properly for his student – and if he didn't find Skylar in time, he would loose his job. And get killed. Well, and so would she.

_Shit! Shitshitshitshit…_

Genesis didn't bother to pack up their things. He just grabbed some weapons and materia and hurried off. The faster he found Sky, the better.

Genesis had heard about kidnappings like these, before. The enemy kidnapped a soldier, to get information. This was not good. If the victims didn't answer, they'd end up getting killed. If the victims _did_ answer – well, they'd end up dead too. Right there, Skylar Williams' life, was badly in danger and, not only because she was a SOLDIER – but because she was a _female_ SOLDIER, and a particularly pretty one.  
>Genesis did not want to think about what those bastards could do to his young student. He ran through the forest, while the sun rose above the mountains.<p>

* * *

><p>It was dark. Very dark.<p>

Everything was quiet, except from Sky's uneven breathing and fast heartbeat. She couldn't see at all, and it felt like the darkness was going to strangle her. It felt like she couldn't breath.

Sky was afraid of the dark. Very afraid. Her head hurt, and her wrists were bound behind her back, and she was tied to a cold metal pillar. She was freezing. Sky looked down at herself. She knew most of her uniform had been removed, and she only was wearing her pants and a top.

What had happened? She had been out there, with Genesis, fighting with him. She had killed man after man but… But she hadn't been careful enough. She felt the back of her head hurt. Maybe she had been knocked out?  
>Suddenly she heard footsteps and someone turned the lights on. Sky had to close her eyes for a while. In front of her stood a man. He was tall, had dark, cold eyes and he was cladded in black.<p>

She was going to die now! She didn't want to die; she was only 19, and not even a 1st class SOLDIER. She wasn't ready to die yet. She panicked.

_Calm down Sky! You are not going to die; you'll kill the asshole and then get out of here! _

The man just walked around in the little room for a while, just watching her. He had a sadistic look in his eyes. He finally spoke:

"Let me introduce myself. I am the general of the Wutaian army", his voice was as cold as his eyes.

The general looked at her. "What is you name?" he asked in his icy voice. Sky didn't answer. She just stared back, with a hard look.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" He shouted.

She still didn't answer. The man came closer and an evil, sardonic smile played on his lips. Suddenly and very unwillingly, she got a flashback. An evil smile and cold eyes.

_A little girl, around 8 years old, were trembling and crying in silence. Her mom wasn't home, but "he" was. She was hiding from him. Hiding herself under her bed. She could hear his footsteps, and his voice. "Where are you, Skylie? Where are you hiding this time, sweetheart?" So, so disgusting. The little girl curled up some more, and begged to the Goddess, that he wouldn't find her this time. But he always did. Every single time, they were home alone; he found her and did bad and hurting things to her. She never understood the game. He called it a game, a secret game, and if she ever told anyone, he would do bad things to her mom, too. _

_Suddenly the door to her room was opened. She could see his feet. "Are you in here?" He asked and opened the closet. "No, maybe in the bed?" The little girl could hear how he ripped off the sheets and threw them on the floor. And then – suddenly he was there, on his knees, looking under the bed. A wide smile grew on his face when he saw her, an inhumanly, cold smile – a smile that didn't reach his inhumanly, cold eyes. "Oh, there you are, little Skylie, why are you hiding from me honey? You know daddy won't hurt you, no need to cry…" _

The Wutaian general reminded her of_ him_. "Don't play games, little girl!"

Sky spitted on his shoes, and saw the anger rise within him, before he hit her in the face.

_Augh! That didn't feel good_

The general considered her for a moment, before opening a metal cabinet that was standing along the stonewall. He brought out a big knife. He laughed.

"If you are not willing to cooperate, I'll make sure you will be!"

He led the blade of the knife to her throat and stepped closer to her, and closer until his face was just an inch away. "You are very pretty, but for how long", he whispered. Sky closed her eyes. She didn't want him to be that close to her.

The general slid the knife against her collarbone, and as the blood drops began to fall, the pain began to rise. She looked down and saw the thin, red line. The bastard had cut off one of the straps of her top.

_That sneaky son of a bitch! _

"Again, what is you name?"

She still didn't answer and the general looked furious. He did another cut on the opposite collarbone, this one a little deeper, than the first.

Sky was nervous as hell. Now both of the straps were destroyed. The general just had to pull in her shirt, and he would have full access to her chest. She didn't want that to happen.

"What is you name?" He practically yelled.

"Skylar Williams", Sky said. Her voice only trembled a little.

The general smiled even more, happy his evil methods were working.

"Skylar, that's a pretty name", again, he began to walk around in the little cold room. "What's the name of the man you are travelling with?"

_What? I can't tell him about Genesis! _

Sky just looked at him, defiantly. "I'm not telling you", she said. The general sighed dramatic.

"Well, I have heard about him. This Genesis Rhapsodos, born in Banora, has a temper like the fire itself. He needs to die, all of you… you SOLDIERs have to die. Soon or later." He cocked his head to the side, he almost sounded sad, but Sky decided it was a fake sadness.

Even if Sky didn't Genesis, she didn't like the general talking about her mentor, that way. She didn't like the way he pronounced his name, like if it was poison.

She had to keep her head clear now. No more flashbacks, no emotions. Her life was at stake here.

"Tell me, Skylar – how many of you have invaded Wutai?"

She didn't answer and got hit in the face again. Her head smacked back against the metal pillar. Not good. She could feel the warm blood running down her neck and make her hair wet and sticky.

"HOW MANY?"

"I don't know!"

The general stepped closer and ran the knife down her arm, with the flat side. His lips were almost touching her ear. "Do you think, your red cladded friend, will come for you?"

Sky held back her tears. Genesis hated her. Why should he rescue her? He didn't even know where she was. He didn't like female SOLDIERs, he didn't want to deal with them, and this was the perfect chance for him to save a lot of energy and just let her die. He didn't even have to do it himself. Sky thought on their last conversation, just before they got attacked. She had showed too much weakness.

"No", she said. "He won't come". The general smiled his sadistic smile, "I see, then I'm afraid your chances aren't that good,"

* * *

><p>Genesis had searched the forest for hours. The secret base of the Wutaian ninjas was nowhere to be found. He knew it was just a matter of time, before Sky would get killed, if she hadn't been already.<p>

He needed Angeal's help, and he needed it now. And then, suddenly someone jumped out from a bush and knocked him to the ground and sat across his stomach, while punching in it.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SKY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Zack Fair?"

"IF SHE'S DEAD WHEN WE FIND HER, THEN YOU BETTER…"

"Zack, Calm down for Gaia's sake!"  
>"I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU..."<p>

"…- "

"That's enough Zack". Angeal dragged his apprentice off of Genesis, who stumbled to his legs.

"Tell your puppy, it's not nice to jump strangers", he said. "No time for jokes, Genesis". Angeal stared at his friend without any trace of… Well, his eyes were cold. "What happened?"

Genesis removed some dirt from his coat before talking. "We got attacked, as I've already told you on the phone. They were many. They knew I was the one to be afraid of, so most of them went on me", Genesis looked his oldest friend in the eyes. "There were nothing I could have done, Angeal – I didn't even see the guy, who probably knocked her out".

"Are you telling me, that you weren't looking out for her?"

"No! Believe me, I watched her fight – and she was doing pretty well, Angeal. I'm serious… really, I have no idea of how this happened."

Like he would ever admit, that she had done more than well, she had been excellent.

"But anyway, some jerk managed to knock her out and kidnap her, without you noticing?" Suspicion was written all over Angeal's face. Genesis rolled his eyes, "Yes, I've made a mistake, but who doesn't? And maybe we should go find her, before that "jerk" kills her".

The three SOLDIERs began their walk, with Zack as their scout.

"I swear, Genesis! If you've let this happen on purpose, I'll rip off you head, and then I'll tell Lazard, what you've done".

_Wow! Angeal are never threatening anyone_

"It was not my intentions to get her kidnapped, let alone killed, and it actually surprises me you haven't told Lazard yet."

"Well, you asked me not to, and I think you deserve to tell him, yourself"

_Even if we find Skylar in time, Lazard is going to kill me, brutally and slowly. _

"Why do you even want to save her? I mean, you hate her", Angeal's words caught Genesis completely off guard. He blinked a few times. "I beg you pardon?"

The black haired 1st just rolled his eyes.

"I don't mean, that you should let her die, I mean… Why? I know you Genesis, you hate when things doesn't turns out the way you like. You didn't want a female student, and now you are having the chance to just… win the battle, what is changed? And don't tell me your "noble morality" has finally kicked in."

Genesis thought of the conversation he and Skylar had had, last night.

"I think she might deserves a real chance, after all."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Will Genesis be able to find her in time? ;-)<br>Please let me know what you think! Criticism and praise is being received with pleasure! (-:

xx


End file.
